I am, Springtrap
by Burnbee
Summary: The animatronics decide to save Mike when their feared enemy, Purple guy, comes back to kill the night guard. Mike notices that the others aren't so nice to Foxy and wonders why they're so scared. Mike then gets an idea to help himself and the others, mainly Foxy, but the plan backfires. Mike x Foxy. abuse, murder, blood. one shot.


Mike was confused. he'd just walked into the office and sat down. he was suddenly tied to his chair and gagged. he struggled with it and a flash of red. he looked up and struggled more. it was Foxy. Foxy just held tighter and ran faster. he opened the Cove curtain and raced in. he raced into his boat and into the secret compartment under his boat. he jumped down closing the door. he sat Mike down and sat beside him. Mike looked around and noticed the other three animatronics in there as well. he started to struggled and shout muffled words.  
"do something!" Freddy whispered loudly. Foxy glared at Freddy.  
"shh! yer gonna get us all killed!" Foxy hissed. Mike stopped confused.  
"maybe he'll relax if you untie him dumbass." Bonnie huffed. Foxy glared at Bonnie and carefully untied him. Mike, and his chair, flew back against the farthest wall.  
"okay! someone better explain whats going on here! what the hell is wrong with you?! tying me up and kidnapping me!" Mike shouted. they all looked paniced.  
"shhh! shhh! shhh!" Foxy hissed.  
"tie him back up!" Bonnie exclaimed. Foxy glared at him.  
"shut up! that won' help!" Foxy hissed. he turned back to Mike and put his hand over Mike's mouth. "shhhh! no shut up and let us explain." Foxy said. Mike muttered something, which was muffled by Foxy's hand. Foxy turned to Freddy, who sighed.  
"Vincent." Freddy said. Mike managed to push Foxy's hand off.  
"Vincent?" Mike ask. they nodded.  
"Purple Guy. h-he cames here occasionally to kill kids. then he figured out we were alive... now he tortures us and kills the nightguard and chooses one of us to get the nightguard stuffed in to us. then he tears the rest of us apart." Freddy said. "it's happened for years... usually we just hide down here and let him kill the nightguard... but Foxy pointed out, it's not exactly fair that we know whats going to happen and save ourselves and the nightguard has no clue and has to die..." Freddy said. Mike looked between them the stared at Foxy.  
"and why the hell would that bother you? you all try to kill me every night!" Mike exclaimed. Bonnie slapped a hand over his mouth this time.  
"stop yelling or you'll get us all destroyed." Bonnie growled.  
"in our defense, you lock us up in here every night and don't even bother to come hang out with us. you just hang out in your office like all the other guards. you deserve to die." Chica muttered. Mike continued to stare at Bonnie, whose hand was dangerously close to crushing his throat and head. Foxy shoved Bonnie off him.  
"leave 'im alone. geez, least me hands small enough not to fuckin' crush his head or choke 'im." Foxy said. Mike gasp softly for breath, hitting his knee's.  
"you know what? just stay over there and leave me the fuck alone." Mike said. he curled up on his chair in the fathest corner. he watched Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica cuddled together frightened and then he turned to Foxy, who curled up by himself in a corner. there was a loud thump and Chica whimpered. Freddy cuddled both her and Bonnie.  
"easy Chica." Freddy soothed gently. Foxy flinched but they didn't seem to pay him any attention. Mike tilted his head slightly, they didn't seem to care for Foxy, why would they listen to him? Mike muttered to himself and slowly made his way over to Foxy. he tapped Foxy's arm, which felt oddly human. Foxy's ears perked up slightly and he looked over.  
"what?" Foxy ask. Mike, nervously looked at him.  
"wh-whats up with them?" Mike ask. Foxy shrugged.  
"their douches." Foxy replied. Mike looked shocked then confused.  
"if they don't like you, why'd they listen to you?" Mike ask.  
"because, Pirate's Cove is mine. they can only come in if I let them, and I told them I wouldn' let them in here if they didn'." Foxy replied.  
"oh." Mike said. it was quiet a moment then Mike looked at him again. "thanks." Mike said. Foxy seemed shocked.  
"wh-what?" Foxy ask. Mike seemed to realize Foxy had never heard that word before.  
"thank you. y-you know, for saving my life." Mike said. Foxy's tail wagged slightly.  
"yer welcome." Foxy said. he turned back to his hand and hook and played with them. Mike took a moment to look him over, even though he was a Fox, he looked sort of human. through his ripped shirt he could see Foxy's muscles. there was suddenly a loud thump and Mike, surprized, jumped and clung slightly to Foxy. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy whimpered softly and cuddled to each other. Foxy looked down surprized and stared at Mike. Mike, thinking he crossed the lines, let go and scooted away.  
"sorry." Mike muttered. Foxy shrugged slightly and patted his head with his tail.  
"tis fine." Foxy said. there was a creak and Foxy curled up more. Mike cuddled closer to him, afraid and yet wanting to comfort Foxy. he could feel Foxy's shaking, he'd never seen any of the animatronics so scared.  
"s-so why do you guys call him Purple Guy?" Mike ask softly.  
"his dark purple suit. he used to be a nightguard here and they fired 'im and changed the suits and he still wears it." Foxy replied. Mike snapped his fingers.  
"I have an idea to stop him... what about that old Spring Bonnie suit? w-we could trap him in that. it would kill him..." Mike said. everyone looked at him.  
"why would you help us?" Freddy growled. Mike huffed.  
"I'm not helpping you. I'm helpping myself... and I guess in a way I'm helpping Foxy he cared enough to save my life." Mike said. Foxy looked at him, his tail wagging slightly. Mike looked around for a ladder. "now are you with me or not?" Mike ask, climbing the ladder.  
"don' we need a plan?" Foxy ask.  
"I'll distract him while you get the suit. then Bonnie and Freddy jump him and we stuff him into it. now come on." Mike said. Mike climbed up. Foxy shrugged and followed him.  
"where the hell are you going?" Freddy ask. Foxy glared at Freddy.  
"to do somethin' that ye can' comeplain at me for messin' up." Foxy said. they climbed out.  
"you know, we are kinda hard on him..." Bonnie said.  
"just kinda?" Mike ask, peaking down into the hole. "you guys treat him like complete and utter trash, you jerks!" Mike said, then took off. Foxy looked at Mike worriedly.  
"ar-are ye sure ye wanna do this?" Foxy ask. Mike nodded.  
"yup." Mike said. Foxy bent down to his height.  
"ye could die." Foxy said. Mike shrugged.  
"it's about time someone did something to try and help you guys." Mike smiled. Foxy looked at him then hugged him tightly.  
"thank ye Mike." Foxy said. Mike nodded and stood there awkwardly. Foxy let him go and took off.  
"okay, lets see here... uh... hello? Vincent? it's Mike.. you know... the nightguard." Mike said. he waited awkwardly. "what the fuck? hey dumbass! I'm the nightguard!" Mike shouted.  
"nightguard huh?" Vincent purred. Mike turned around and looked at him.  
"hi." Mike said. "nice knife." Mike said.  
"really? here try it out." Vincent said, throwing the knife. Mike yelped when it hit his arm. Mike stared at the knife.  
"this has not gone like I planed." Mike muttered. he pulled the knife out and threw it back. Vincent caught it.  
"next one's going in your head." Vincent smirked. Mike yelpped and took off running.  
"gonna have to catch me first!" Mike shouted. Vincent huffed.  
"fuck." Vincent muttered. "get your ass back here!" Vincent shouted. he chanced him. Mike was lucky he liked to run. Vincent seemed to have several knives on him.  
"aw fuck!" Mike shouted, getting hit again and this time in his leg. "god! this plan is failing epicly!" Mike shouted. suddenly a flash of red and Foxy was racing him away.  
"don' ye worry Mike!" Foxy grinned.  
"Fo-Foxy look out!" Mike shouted. Foxy looked up and noticed Vincent infront of them and skid to a stop. they slid into a wall, Foxy using his body to block the wall so Mike didn't get hurt. Mike cried out when another knife hit him. Mike whimpered softly. Freddy roared loudly and tackled Vincent.  
"Bonnie! get the suit!" Freddy shouted pinning Vincent. "Foxy get Mike out of here!" Freddy ordered. Foxy nodded and carried Mike away quickly.  
"g-go to the office... I-I need the first aid kit..." Mike managed. Foxy nodded and got it for him then headed back to the Cove. he skidded into his ship and sat Mike down, flipping on the lights.  
"do ye need help?" Foxy ask. Mike shook his head.  
"I-I'm okay." Mike said. he patched up his knife wounds and Chica threw open the curtain.  
"oh god! Mike what did you do?!" Chica exclaimed. Mike limped out to her.  
"wh-what?" Mike winced.  
"co-come look..." Chica swallowed. Mike muttered to himself and limped behind her. Foxy, curious, followed behind and picked Mike up.  
"god ye walk slow." Foxy muttered. Mike glared at him.  
"you get stabbed four times and see how fast you walk." Mike huffed. they gasped seeing Vincent. Foxy was so shocked he dropped Mike. Mike moaned in pain, just laying on the floor. "fuck you too Foxy." Mike huffed. he slowly sat up and stood.  
"what the hell!? i-is that Vincent?!" Foxy ask. Freddy nodded, he and Bonnie cuddling frightened in a corner. Bonnie quickly pulled Chica to them to protect her. Mike stared at Vincent.  
"I-I've been Springtrapped... I am, Springtrap!" Springtrap laughed evily. he looked at Mike. "and now your mine!" Springtrap laughed. he jumped at Mike, who scrambled back took off running. he was in pain, but that wasn't stopping him. Springtrap tackled Mike and choked him. Mike choked and kicked at him.  
"ge-get... ge-get of-off!" Mike struggled. he managed to kick Springtrap in the face and gasped deeply, rubbing at his throat. Foxy came to his rescue. he scooped him up and ran off. Foxy got him to safety and sat him down.  
"are ye okay?" Foxy ask. Mike rubbed at his bruised and swollen throat.  
"wh-what do you care?" Mike muttered. Foxy whined softly, hurt.  
"ma-maybe I do care." Foxy said. Mike looked up, Foxy looked really hurt.  
"why would you care about me? I don't even know why you bothered to save me." Mike sighed. Foxy knelt down beside him, wiping the blood from Mike's nose.  
"because I feel like we could be friends..." Foxy said softly. he leaned forward and kissed Mike. Mike blushed brightly and pushed back.  
"Fo-Foxy?" Mike blushed.  
"fuck! I screwed up again!" Foxy cried and raced off. Mike felt his lips and watched him go. he quickly left and went home. when he came back the next night, everyone was quiet. no one came after him. Mike was angry. he stormed into the Cove and over to Foxy, who sat in the corner staring at the wall. Mike stormed over to Foxy and pushed him against the boxes. "awe, fuck Mike, I'm sorry I-" Foxy tried, but Mike kissed him deeply and pulled back, both panting.  
"ne-next time don't leave so quickly." Mike said. Foxy purred and smiled, pulling him closer. "so wait, what happened to Springtrap?" Mike ask.  
"we locked 'im in the basement." Foxy replied and kissed him.


End file.
